the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector
Appearance Personality History Abilities Hector is a veteran and hardened warrior, victor of hundreds of battles against a variety of foes. He is built like an ox, with extremely broad shoulders, a thick frame, and corded muscles that splay across his body. His fighting style is accentuated by these physical features, with the heaviest plate armor one can find strapped onto him. As such, he utilizes his body like a weapon of its own, with crushing blows given from his sword punctuated by headbutts, shoulder shoves, and especially punches and backhands. His supreme upper body strength gives him unparalleled power and strength with overhead blows, as he utilizes his sword as an item of bludgeonry. Hector's fighting style, due to its incredibly tanky nature, forces him to restrict his own movement, as utilizing the heaviest of weapons and armor does not lead to great gymnastic feats. He plants himself in a single location, and forces his enemy to deal with the immovable object that he presents to them. His superior weight, size, and strength allows him to easily overpower most other opponents, and his armor and increased muscle constitution allows him to receive blows that would otherwise fell a lesser man. He has a keen mind and perception, and can seize upon tactical opportunities, manipulating the territory around him to alter the course of battle. With the immobility of his dueling techniques, Hector can be easily maneuvered around and outran. While his attacks are fast and brutal, certain precise attacks can find chinks in the seemingly impenetrable armor that covers him. He is also a vain and prideful man, and assaults upon his honor will easily allow one to manipulate him. While he is tactically successful, and is able to detect weak points in his enemy's defenses, he has a great deal of difficulty with long-term strategic planning. He cannot maintain his focus on a tedious task for a long period of time without entirely losing focus. Hector's personal feats are numerous. He seized the position of Canto of the Ezra at the young age of 19, surpassing every other of the 5,000 best warriors in the world. He maintained this position relatively unchallenged for fourteen years, with only the eradication of the Ezra ending his reign. He was able to easily defeat the former Grand Arbiter of the Citadel, and survived an unrelenting assault by Citadel guardsmen for an entire day straight. After this, he continued in high-end and strenuous mercenary work for a decade, continually putting himself in the most dangerous positions and taking up the most difficult tasks. He could easily defeat Cedric upon their first meeting, and could fight toe-to-toe with the Reforged Maltri Delkona. He then dueled post-Chrysos Cedric to a standstill, only barely losing the fight and a long and drawn out struggle. He then was the only individual that remained standing in the fight against Braum, Delkona, and the Green Hand in the Cave of Blood. During the resurgence of the Ezra, he was the only individual that could possibly provide a challenge to Cedric, and performed with significant skill on a number of engagements against Primogeniture. Relationships Trivia Appearances Hector is the secondary antagonist in the first half of the third season, and the primary antagonist in the second half of the seventh season. Hector is a recurring character in the third, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth seasons. Season 3 - 3 Session 22 Session 28 Session 29 Season 6 - 2 Session 51 Session 52 Season 7 - 1 Session 70 Season 8 - 2 Session 71 Session 72 Season 9 - 7 Session 86 Session 87 Session 89 Session 90 Session 91 Session 92 Session 93 Season 10 - 7 Session 94 Session 95 Session 97 Session 98 Session 99 Session 100 Session 101 Season 11 - 5 Session 106 Session 107 Session 109 Session 111 Session 112 Season 12 - 10 Session 113 Session 114 Session 115 Session 116 Session 118 Session 119 Session 120 Session 121 Session 122 Session 123 Season 13 - 4 Session 124 Session 125 Session 126 Session 127 Session 136Category:Characters